villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer (Pony Island)
Lucifer is the main villain and final boss of the video game Pony Island. He is the creator of the video game Pony Island and uses it to harvest souls. When the protagonist is trapped in playing the game, Lucifer attempts to harvest their soul as well. Biography During the game, Lucifer attempt to trick the protagonist into giving up his soul, as he did with thousands before him. However, the protagonist is contacted by h0peles$ouL, who uses the errors into Lucifer's code to guide the protagonist to three core files, whose deletion would mean the end of Pony Island. Lucifer quickly gets annoyed when the protagonist beats his levels, accusing him of cheating and claiming that the levels were not ready. To prove his skills, Lucifer swiftly creates more and more levels to Pony Island, including a Adventure Mode, but all these modes are solved by the protagonist. Lucifer also attempts to shut the player out of important places in the game, but with h0peles$ouL's help the protagonist advances nonetheless. After the protagonist causes the game to crash, Lucifer unleases a sleep toxin out of the computer, causing the protagonist to fall asleep for 331 years. After awaking, the protagonist is greeted by Pony Island again, however, now the game has a newly designed, particularly cute optics. There is also a mascot, Louey, a cute looking, optimistic devil who guides the protagonist through the new Pony Island. However, the cute facade quickly crumbles, once more due to Lucifer's failed coding. When it is completely clear that the game is once again used to harvest souls, a more sinister and creepy looking Louey is carried into the screen, disheartened asking what is happening. However, the protagonist blasts an energy beam at Louey, causing it to scream in pain and to dissolving into black smoke. After the protagonist has destroyed the three core files, eliminating Lucifer's disciples Asmodeus, Azazel and Beelzebub in the process, all the souls trapped in Pony Island are freed. The protagonist starts a file dump, beginning the deletion process for the game. All freed souls, in form of ponies, make for the exit while the system deletes itself. However, while this happens, Lucifer appears in his true form, claiming that he will no longer ask for their souls but just take them. Lucifer then starts killing the ponies to prevent their souls from escaping, prefering them to go down with him. He is opposed by the protagonist pony who keeps shooting energy beams at him. During the deletion process, Lucifer suddenly vanishes. Instead, a message pops up that an old friend wants to say goodbye. Suddenly, the undead Louey appears, attacking the ponies and protecting himself with missing files. The protagonist fights back and kills Louey for good, causing Lucifer to appear again. Although Lucifer is able to harvest many souls, he is ultimately overwhelmed by the mass of ponies who jump at him, rip off his limbs and throw him to the ground. Lucifer is destroyed moments later when the game is deleted from the system. Gallery TheFinalBoss.jpg|The first battle against Lucifer Hopelessoulattacks.jpg|HopelessSoul attacks Lucifer Louie-0.jpg|Louey is introduced LoueyReveal.jpg|The facade of Lucifer's cute game crumbles LoueyDeath.jpg|Louey is killed by the protagonist UndeadLouey.jpg|Undead Louey appears Category:Video Game Villains Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Trickster Category:Self-Aware Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Arrogant Category:Game Bosses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil